The present invention relates to a video camera, and more specifically to a lens mount device for a video camera body through which lenses of different types are detachably mounted on the video camera.
Many video cameras are provided with a lens mount mechanism for mounting a lens on a body of the video camera.
One example of the lens mount mechanism is of a bayonet type which is primarily adapted for video cameras of a portable type and by which a portable size lens is detachably mounted on a body of the portable video camera. The bayonet type of the lens mount mechanism is formed with a circular opening. A first engaging member is formed on the portable size lens. An actuator ring is disposed on the lens mount mechanism in coaxial relation to the circular opening and formed with a second engaging member engageable with the first engaging member. The actuator ring allows engagement and disengagement of the first and second engaging members such that the portable size lens is fittingly received in and released from the opening.
Another example of the lens mount mechanism is of a hanger type which is primarily adapted for large size video cameras such as those for broadcasting and by which a large size lens is detachably mounted on a body of the large size video camera. The hanger type of the lens mount mechanism includes a first engaging member disposed on the camera body and a second engaging member disposed on the large size lens. The first and second engaging members are engaged with each other whereby the large size lens is mounted on the camera body.
Meanwhile, there is increased needs that the portable size lens is mountable onto the large size video camera body or reversely a larger size lens onto a portable video camera body. To meet such needs, especially when the large size lens is coupled with a portable video camera body, a lens support is used. The large size lens is mounted in a hanging manner on the lens support so that an engaging member of the large size lens comes into engagement with an engaging member disposed on the lens support. The portable video camera body is supported on a camera support disposed on the lens support. The camera support is adjustable in height such that an optical axis of the portable video camera body is aligned with that of the large size lens at a predetermined level of height.
Using such a lens support, the mounting and dismounting operations of the large size lens on and from the portable video camera body is performed. However, such operations are not easy due to interference between respective circumferential edges of the large size lens and actuator ring of the portable video camera body.
There also is a demand to provide a lens mount device by which the large size lens can be readily detachably mounted on the portable video camera body and the portable size lens can be mounted on the large size video camera body.